Ghost Flowers
by Jadecoyote
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Usaji started to have dreams about a beautiful place and a man and a place of surrealness. As she attempted to figure this out something from the west is coming.sailor moonprincess miyu


Ghost Flowers

Jadecoyote

Rated: T+

(This is a Sailor Moon fanfic that is crossed over with Shin Vampire Princess Miyu. I don't own either and I am not changing the events of either shows too much. The setting is after Sailor Moon Stars, Its during the Shinma War. The songs are by OTEP)

_And this is how the world died x2  
I can hear you judging me  
I'll hear your confession  
I found the best piece of me  
Kneel down  
Alone  
Shivering in the dark  
Three centimeters tall  
And talk to god  
Eating it's heart  
But you will not feast on me today  
This is how the world died  
Who will slay this thing  
I forgive you  
Who will play the butcher and  
End my suffering  
I forgive you_

Usaji tossed and turned causing her long golden hair to tumble in her face as she dreamed. Luna at her feet did not wake, nor did she realize the trepidation the sleeping girl was feeling. Her fingertips gripped the blanket to her chin, the knuckles white as she groaned again.

She was running into the night again, the fog surrounding her body as she watched the masked and caped man running in front of her. "Mamo-chan, Please slow down I can't keep up" she cried and reached her hand out to him, but with each step she took he ended up going faster. Usaji tried to keep out but when her legs went out on her she hit the ground with a thud. Her whole body hitched forward and her knees hit the hard ground, the skin cracking open and bleeding. Tears stung her eyes wondering what kind of nightmare had she fallen in. Closing her eyes she swallowed hard willing herself not to cry.

"Mamo-chan" she cried and wondered why he had been running away from her. Moonlight seemed to break through the darkness and glowed upon her. She looked up and could see it clearly. Smiling faintly she closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again. It was sudden that when she opened her eyes the moonlight and the darkness were gone. She found herself in a marble palace almost like the one in the Moon Kingdom, but it was different and had a different feeling..though not bad. Usaji breathed in the scent of spices, sandalwood, and dragons blood. It was sweet made Usaji smile. Turning her head she looked around and saw the courtyard, flowers of orange, reds, and yellows. It was so exotic that even a tiger was lounging under a tree. This whole scene was surreal to her as she heard the wind tattering through white tapestry like white curtains.

"This is a strange dream..but a beautiful one" Usaji said out loud and started to walk through the marble hallway. The place was breathtaking with statues of bronze and even gold of gods that she didn't know. One of them was a statue of a man with six arms holding a beautiful woman. They were obviously from another country and belief, but she found them breathtaking. At the end of the hall she came to two large double doors that seemed to be embroidered with gold. Usaji might be Sailor Moon, but she her curiosity overrode her sense of fear, besides this place didn't seem that scary at all. Wrapping her fingers around the handles she pulled it open. A gust of warm air caressed her face as she peeked in. When Usaji looked in the what she saw was a room with beautiful golden bird cages with the most amazing birds on gold poles. Trees blooming flowers of red and orange rose up to a forever rising ceiling. It took her a few moments to take in all the scene before noticing the man sitting there. The man was dressed in a turban and cloak. He was handsome, tanned skin, with dark green hair that was in a ponytail. He didn't even seem to notice she was there as he meditated.

"Hello?" she called out and took in a deep breath. The man slowly raised his head and opened his eyes, looking at her with his sapphire blue eyes. When he locked eyes with her she felt the strangest feeling wash over her.

"USAJI WAKE UP" Usaji could hear Luna all of a sudden and she blinked, and saw Luna on her chest. Sitting up she caused the cat to fall onto her lap and pad to the side.

"Awwww its too early" she said and rubbed her eyes trying to remember the dream she head. Luna frowned with a serious expression on her face.

"There is a scouts meeting at Rei's temple..you have to get dressed or you will be late" the cat guardian said and jumped down to the carpet leaving Usaji to get ready. Sitting there for a moment she pondered how strange that dream was. It had seemed so real. She thought since Galaxia had been defeated and the Three Lights went home that things would adjust to normal, but this was strange. Letting out a lion like yawn she got up and started to find her uniform to get dressed.

Meanwhile the waters of the ocean were restless as a ship embarked to the shores of Japan. The ship was made of old wood as if it had been under the sea for a long time and the sails were tattered, being pushed by a ghost wind. People were on the boat but they were not human. The Western Shinma were demons that came from the shadows and stole the energy of humans to live off. Unlike the strays of Japan that were dispatched by the guardian, these Shinma were from across the sea and looking to take over. They consisted of Spartori, the Shinma of the dragon, Water Lipper, the Shinma of water, Amy, the Shima of fire, Night Gaia, the Shinma of nightmares, Lemunia, the brother of the raven, Cait Sith, the Shinma of the old regime, Carula, child of night. The leader of the Shinma was a wise man named Pazusu, the wise leader.

"We are almost there" Cait Sith said in his smooth voice, his purple hair moving with the phantom wind, his eyes gleaming with malice.

"Its such a poor county I don't know why we are even going" Amy said shaking his head and walking around the deck.

"Amy we are going to finally get to take over this place, and defeat the Guardian, Miyu" he said in a cold tone. "And get Larva back" he added taking a glance of Carula, who was a blonde girl with a mask upon her face.

"Japan has a strange aura to it" Night Gaia added his thoughts as he stared off, before Carula could retort.

"What do you sense Night Gaia?" Water Lipper asked in her voice that sounded like bubbling water in her words.

"I do not know..its nothing. We are almost there. Someone should go get Master Pazusu" he said waving a hand. Carula didn't need a cue and quietly moved from the group and walked to the small room. It wasn't where the master lived, but that is where she would find him at the moment. The captains room was small with a table filled with maps and the room was gold and crimson with tapestries. Pazusu sat there with his legs crossed, meditating quietly.

"Master we are almost there" Carula said in her soft girlish voice. This man to her was like a father to her. Since her father, Count Rall had died in the first Shinma war when she was a baby. Slowly the man opened his eyes, strands of his emerald hair clinging to his cheeks.

"I know Carula. It is time" he said softly rising to his feet. He followed her out to the deck and turned his gaze to the sky and gazed at the moon with his sapphire blue eyes.

(To be continued..please Read and review)


End file.
